Unfortunately, I Do
by BornAverage
Summary: Sonny and Chad are introduced to the secret world of 'fanfiction'. Who knew it could bring them together? “Tell me you don’t feel anything when I do this,” he insisted, walking closer to cup her face in his hands.


**A/N: So, this is my _first_ SWAC one-shot - though I'm not (at all) just introduced to fanfiction. I've actually been writing fanfiction for awhile...just, not this kind. Anyway, the characters may be a little OOC (out of character, if you didn't know) and that is due to the fact I don't usually write this kind of fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :D**

**Rated T, for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.  
**

**

* * *

**

* *

**Mon. July 28, 2008 – 1:58pm**

"Come on, Tawni. You've gotta admit that that was the best sketch we've ever done, right?" Sonny Munroe said to her dressing-room-mate/co-star as they entered their dressing room.

Tawni Hart giggled a bit, heading over to her vanity. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, it was hilarious. Seeing Grady in a dress is just the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah, and Nico, being the protective father was like, 'No, you may not go out with my daughter!' while, Grady was just smiling like an idiot next to him."

"It just sucks that I don't have a major part in it. I mean, Zora was playing the mom, you were the fat guy that the dad assumed wanted to go out with his daughter, and I was the little sister who didn't say anything," Tawni complained.

"It doesn't matter, Tawni. You're still…pretty. That's all that counts, right?" Sonny said, trying to cheer up her 'friend'.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tawni agreed. "Anyway, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get myself a Fro-Yo."

The blond left the dressing room without another word.

**2:00pm**

_Moo_…

The perky brunette scrambled to get her phone out of her pocket. Seeing that it was a text, she sat down on the couch and began to read the words:

_Fanfiction._

"_What is it?", you may ask._

_It is an alternate universe online_

_where fans of all ages (mostly ages_

_between 12 & 17+) write out their_

_own versions of celebrity/character life._

"Yo, Sonny!" someone at the doorway exclaimed.

She looked up, but then rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Nothing – I was just bored," he plainly answered, shrugging then taking a seat next to her.

Sonny ignored him, and then continued to read.

_Now, you may ask, "What does it have to do with_

_me?". Of course, I shall give you the answer._

_You, yourself, are a celebrity._

_And, you have fans, am I right?_

_Well, I believe that you should learn_

_what your beloved fans write about you._

"What's that?"

She looked up to the blond boy's face, and replied, "It's this really weird text I just got."

She held her cow-printed phone up to his face, showing him the text.

"'Fanfiction…'" Chad began to read out loud.

As soon as he got to read the last words, he cocked an eyebrow and looked to the girl.

"Doesn't this kind of sound like some sort of blackmail?" he asked, resting his arms behind him.

"Well, not really. It's not pointed directly at me – it's more pointed at the fans. But, it does have this kind of blackmail-y kind of tone."

Sonny then realized that there was a link at the bottom of the text. She got up from the couch, and walked over to her backpack. Pulling the laptop out, along with the charger, she plugged both the laptop and the charger in, and then proceeded to following the link.

She opened up her browser, and then copied the URL of the link into the address bar.

A plain page of white and blue popped up, showing some search results. But, some search results of what?

Browsing through the page, she realized that they were all stories of her and Chad…_together?_

Ew! What the fuck?, she thought.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when little miss goodie-two shoes cursed." Chad said, with surprise shown in his voice.

"I said that out loud?" she asked, turning around to look at the blond.

"Yeah, now what's so disgusting that it makes your thoughts pop out of your mouth?" he asked, getting up from the couch and towards her.

"Just…what our fans have to write. It's disgusting, and it makes me feel queasy just looking at the summaries."

"What's so disgusting about it?"

"What's disgusting about it is…that you and I…we together…ugh, it's just too disturbing to say," she struggled to say. "Just, read it."

She turned the computer screen to him, and watched as his expression looked disturbed as his blue eyes flickered across the screen.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, his eyes still glued to the screen. "'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have always been head-over-heels for each other. But, what happens when they're faced with a lifelong challenge – being parents.'" He read, his eyebrows furrowing together. **(A/N: Made up summary. No one [that I know of] has that summary.)**

"What the hell kind of story is that?" Sonny asked, her facial expression in evident repulsion. "I don't want to have kids with you!"

"Neither do I, plus, it's just a story. It's not like it's actually going to happen," Chad retorted. "And, if you did have kids with me, then they'd be absolutely gorgeous."

"You and your ego," she sighed, going back to her computer to exit the window.

"Is there anything wrong with my ego?" he asked, looking at her as if she was joking. I mean, she _is_ on a comedy show.

"Yeah, it's so big; it can pass for another person."

"Ha-ha, very funny," he replied sarcastically. "Like, people _don't_ think that it's attractive."

"I don't." she said, closing her laptop, and then standing up.

"Really, Sonny? Do you really?"

Sonny looked at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, Chad - I **really** don't."

"But, you've gotta admit that I am somewhat attractive."

She looked at him for a moment, contemplating on whether to feed his ego, or crush it.

So, she decided to do both.

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Unfortunately?" he questioned.

"Yeah; because there's nothing 'fortunate' about it. If I really said, 'Fortunately, I do.' Then, that'd mean I actually like you – which I don't. Plus, it'd only make your already _too_ big ego, even bigger."

"Sure, Sonny. We all know you're secretly in love with me. I mean, I don't blame you. Even _I'm_ in love with me."

"Which is why it's 'unfortunate'," she said under her breath.

"Tell me you don't feel anything when I do this," he insisted, walking closer to cup her face in his hands.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Noo." she said slowly. But, really in reality, her heart was beating furiously.

"How about this?"

He brought his face closer to hers, his lips lightly brushing hers.

And with that, she pulled him by the tie, bringing their lips together.

**2:08pm**

The door swung open, revealing Tawni with a paper cup of frozen yogurt. Sonny and Chad instantly pulled away, hoping that Tawni didn't see anything.

"Oh, don't mind me. Go ahead with your little make-out session," the blond girl giggled, stepping out of the room, and then closing it behind her.

They stood about three feet away from each other in an awkward silence. Sonny's face being flushed pink, she took deep breaths to make her heart rate to go down.

"Yeah, I gotta go," Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

The brunette girl let out a weak, 'Mhmm', while running a hand through her brown locks.

He left the room, leaving Sonny by herself to collect her thoughts.

"Wow," she breathed out, taking a seat.

**2:10pm**

After awhile of sitting down with her thoughts, she sighed and grinned to herself.

**

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I don't really like this all that much. It started off going great, but then I didn't know what to write next, so I began to just wing it, and write whatever. Like, you see how it went by so fast? At first, they were arguing about having kids with each other, and then next thing you know, they're kissing.**

**So, I don't blame you if you didn't like it. It was rushed, and had a pointless plot.**

**But, if you want, just click on the little review button, and make my day. :)  
**


End file.
